Incomplete
by MWPPMarauders
Summary: Warning! Deathly Hallows Spoiler! George's thoughts after that fatal moment during the Battle of Hogwarts. :[ Very short, but please Read & Review. Rated T just in case.


Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story nor the title of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: The idea for this story came to me after I finished reading the deathly hallows. It's in George's point of view right after Fred dies. **

"No," I whispered to myself. Someone had to be playing a cruel prank on me. This could not be my twin, Fred Weasley, lying dead by my feet.

Nobody looked up from their positions surrounding Fred's lifeless body. I looked at Angelina, who had, despite her denial, loved my brother throughout the years. I remembered how happy the two looked dancing together at the Yule Ball. I knew she was probably thinking the same thing as I, how could someone who had been so alive be dead? I tore my eyes away from her tear-stained face unable to handle thinking of the countless times the two had been so happy together, so in love.

My eyes traveled to my mum, who had so many times before scolded Fred and I for misbehaving. I could almost read her thoughts, she was longing for a chance to tell Fred how much she loved him and how she didn't mean all the times she yelled that she was ashamed of him. "Poor, mum," I thought to myself as I watched her. She was trying not to cry, to stay strong in front of Ginny and the rest of us. I did the only thing that seemed right. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Its okay, mum, you go ahead and cry. I'll stay strong for the rest of us." She didn't need telling twice, tears were already pouring down her grief-stricken face.

My gaze then wandered to my dad. He had an arm around my mum and was gazing down at Fred. I knew that he had always found humor in our countless pranks, and took pride in the complicated magic needed to put our pranks into action. The look on his face was a mix of sadness and pride for the son he'd once had. Soon my eyes found their way to Ginny, our sister that had always in a way looked up to us. Little Ginevra Weasley the constant audience for our pranks who never failed to laugh and clap. We'd even managed to rub off on her a little bit. Tears were heavily flowing down her pretty little face and it seemed as if her eyes were permanently fixed on Fred. I knew if it was the other way around, and I was the one who was lying dead on the floor; Fred would be by her side trying to cheer her up. Fred had always been the stronger of the two of us, I simply couldn't bring myself to crack any jokes.

My attention next drifted to our perfect brother Percy. Visions of Fred and I being chased around the Gryffindor common room by Percy who was demanding we return his badge flashed through my mind. He had been the constant object of our pranks when he attended Hogwarts and I remembered how sad, though he didn't show it, Fred had been when Percy left the family. As I looked at Percy's face filled with sorrow and grief I understood that he was regretting walking out on our lives for three years. He'd only just reunited with Fred, but fate had other plans. They never got to make up the time they'd lost together. Percy looked up as though he felt my gaze and gave me a look filled with pity and sadness.

I looked away not wanting to hold his stare any longer. I saw Ron sitting with Harry and Hermione by Fred's feet. Ron had always been amused by our jokes, except maybe the one where we gave him an acid pop. Even, then he'd stuck by us like a good little brother should. His eyes were filled with tears and Hermione was hugging him whispering words of comfort in his ears. Ron, I knew, would hold back tears as long as possible. But somehow I predicted sounds of his bawling filling the burrow later tonight. I then looked to Harry who even though wasn't related had formed a bond with the whole family when he was eleven. Fred and I had even passed on to him one of our most beloved possessions; the Marauder's Map. However, with further investigation we discovered it should've been his all along see as his dad was one of the makers. But still, both Fred and I had formed a connection with Harry during our years of Hogwarts. He was on our Quidditch team, we'd played together, won together, lost together, been banned from the team together. Then there was the matter of him funding our joke shop. Fred, I knew, thought of Harry as one of his brothers.

In all my life, I've shared all my feelings with Fred. I'd never lived a moment without him by my side. When he'd asked Angelina out I was right there next to him. When I'd lost an ear he was there comforting me in our own secret way. Not the way most family does, by telling me it didn't look that bad. No, Fred had teased me and cracked jokes about the hole. He understood me, and unlike most could see right through my wall. I thought about all the times we'd talked in unison annoying everyone in our presence. Then of the countless summers we'd spent cooped up in our room making some sort of joke product and plotting pranks. He was the one I always confided in, my partner-in-crime, my brother, my twin, my best friend. In some way he completed me. We were always Fred and George, without him it feels as if part of me is missing. And that part of me is irreplaceable. Without Fred I'll never be the same. I'll miss him more than I've ever missed anything in the world.

Rest in peace my brother, rest in peace.

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? Short, I know but I was too sad to go on. Review please.**


End file.
